villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuta Teridax
Makuta Teridax (better known simply as Makuta) is the main antagonist of the BIONICLE series. The leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta and "brother" to his universe's ruler, Mata Nui, Makuta was the mastermind behind the major events of the story, orchestrating everything behind the scenes to achieve his ultimate goal of overthrowing the Great Spirit Mata Nui and taking over the Matoran universe. He was voiced by Lee Tockar in the first two BIONICLE movies. Personality Cruel and calculating, Makuta is a cunning mastermind, able to deceive and manipulate entire populations with ease: Even when his enemies think they have foiled his plans, their "victory" usually just brings Teridax one step closer to his ultimate goal. He was also prone to jealousy, becoming increasingly frustrated when the Matoran in his care ignored his contributions to their lives in favor of their Great Spirit. His arrogance was such that he believed himself to be more worthy of godhood than anyone else, and regarded himself as the "brother" of Mata Nui (not knowing how literal that term truly was). Vindictive, cruel and megalomaniacal, Makuta lusts for glory and power, and is willing to go to any lengths to achieve it. Devoid of compassion or remorse, Teridax views all lives as disposable, and will not hesitate to sacrifice anyone if it furthers his own plans. Powers and Abilities *'Power of Darkness': Like all Makuta, Teridax was able to manipulate the element of Shadow for an untold number of applications, from enshrouding his enemies in pitch blackness to unleashing bolts of shadow energy, and even projecting his own spirit through shadows. This could also be shaped into the form of a giant, ethereal hand, which Makuta could use to capture enemies, absorbing them into his essence and becoming more powerful as a result. *'Master Manipulation': Being the most powerful being in the universe, Teridax's weapon of choice is his manipulation skills. He can also manipulate and control others into doing his bidding. For example; he manipulates the Makuta into defying Miserix's rule and *'Kanohi Kraahkan':' '''This is the Great Kanohi that Teridax wore during his reign. In addition to as well as filling the hearts of other beings with fear and anger. After his battle with Takanuva, he abandoned the mask along with his body. The mask was eventually destroyed when Icarax was killed in Karda Nui. *'Shapeshifting': Like the rest of his race, Makuta is able to assume the form of any being or creature he desires, be it a frail Turaga, a savage beast or a swirling void of severed limbs. *'Kraata Powers': Like all Makuta, Teridax have the ability to channel through the powers of the 42 Kraata powers. *'Staff of Darkness': He wields a magical staff that harnesses the power of darkness. *'Antidermis: 'Like all Makuta due to their evolution, Teridax evolved into an energy-based being comprised of Antidermis, housed in protosteel armor to keep from dissipating. Individuals exposed to this substance became highly suggestible, which the thuggish Piraka used to their advantage when enslaving the Matoran of Voya Nui. Ironically, the gang were unaware that they themselves were being manipulated themselves by Teridax's essence. List of victims *Matoran Civil War Leaders: Locked them in the Archives and set the live exhibits onto them. *Miserix: Defeated him for the leadership of the Brotherhood and ordered his execution. *Miserix's Supporters: Ordered Icarax and Gorast to wipe out Miserix's supporters in the Brotherhood - a task they were all too happy to carry out. *Matoran: Oppressed and enslaved by him and the Brotherhood. *His entire species: During his quest to gain control of the Matoran Universe, Makuta orchestrated the deaths of his compatriots one by one, so that they could not oppose him when he took control. Trivia *Teridax is stated to be Greg Farshtey favorite character to write about. He also appeared in toy line as one of the toys which were geared by children. *Most beings in the Matoran Universe referred to him as "The Makuta", although he was more formally known as The Makuta of Metru Nui until his original name was revealed in the 2008 storyline - even then, he was rarely referred to by the name, except by fellow Makuta and a handful of others. * In '' , Teridax was voiced by Sean Schemmel. * According to Greg, Teridax was to take over the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui would take over another Robot, but the Makuta's evil intentions caused him to take over the robot early and misuse it. * Interestingly, Teridax is also based on Satan/Lucifer. As all of them are the greatest enemies to the benevolent and good deities (Mata Nui and God) and all of them are evil in nature as they seek to corrupt others to do their bidding. **However, it was revealed that he was actually using the others for his selfish goal to hasten his plan while attempt to destroy his enemies who were trying to interfere with his plan. *Teridax also happened to be voiced by the Japanese male actor named Daisuke Gori, who also voiced as the various villains such as; Heihachi Mishima from , The Fallen from , King Cold from , and other villains as well. Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Big Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Envious Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Revived Villains Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Forms Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Military Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Muses Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Supremacists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Summoners Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Damned Souls Category:Propagandists Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Blackmailers Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Old Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Omniscient Category:Deities Category:Deceased Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Parents Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Slaver Category:Nazis Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Barbarian Category:Satan Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Giant Category:Satanism Category:Demon